galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Morthim
Morthim, the Union Member Native to the Andromeda Galaxy (presumed) Andromeda Region 3 , Carbon Based , NiOx Breather (any mix) Omni Consumer, AL 11 , TL 5 , BaPhy 2 History and Background The true origin is not known, but scholars and scientists believe that the Morthim are a created life form, either by breeding and or genetic manipulation of an existing or several existing life forms. The Morthim themselves have a clear memory of being made for violence and combat, but do not lnow by whom or for what purpose. In 4001 , Union scholars of RADIUS still working on scanning, classifying and sorting of Pertharian records. Came across a cache of sealed reports and documents (sealed by the Arcane Order ) While scanning and translating these records, they found a report filed almost 3000 standard years ago, regarding a species so powerful and dangerous that even Pertharians would be affraid. The Arcane Order ordered the reporting Pertharian commander to capture and obtain a specimen. Subsequent reports on the matter showed the loss of seven Pertharian expeditions. One report showed the authorization for Orbital bombardement of a marginal gardenworld. The RADIUS team was expecting this to be the last report, but subsequent document pointed out that the orbital attack was not as successful as expected. The Arcane Order leadership then ordered the location of the world erased and all data erased. This and a series of trans cultural legends of terrifying verocious beasts in the outskirts of Region 3 raised Union interest. Then newly appointed section commandand of the similar newly defined Andromeda Region 3 , Rear Admiral Nartif Blosmer (Pertharian ) did not like such a mystery in his newly assigned command region . So he sent out his friend Quasi Stormer , who was also a the Captain of a Lyharm Frame (Grape Ship) the USS Tooh . The vague coordinates and location data was enough for the space born Lyharm and their excellent natural spatial navigation abililities to locate the region of the legend. They surveyed several star systems in that region and used "Cook Balls " to do more detailed planet surface surveys. At the third system they surveyed they came across evidence of war and destroyed cities . ( The Ruins of Yomnar ) 1 After several additional surveys it appeared that the violence / agression came from a planet system equdistant to the ones surveyed. As they entered the system they are hailed almost immideatly . "What does it take for you to leave us alone, we are tired of your visits." The answer given was of course recorded : "This is Captain Quasi Stormer of the USS Tooh, we have never been here and all it takes is to ask and we will vaccate your system and never return. However we found evidence in neighboring systems of war and violence that appears to be coming form this system. We respect your decisions and your right to non contact, but should you committ acts of violence against Union citizens or assets. We will return and retaliate in full." Additional conversation and first contact procedures took place after that, and the Morthim were officially discovered. Their history or their recolection of their history is very dim. At one point they were bought or brought to the Yomnar. The Yomnar took them to the planet where they are on now. Every so often the Yomnar would bring someone to fight them. While the Morthim were formidable, very hard to kill and had a long life span. They captured a few space ships and lashed out against the Yomnar. Wiping them out, but only 5000 of their kinds survived. They have no idea where they came from, or how to repair the reproduction machine that had been smashed a few thousand years ago. The Union offered help and Xeno Techs are sent to examnine the reproduction machine. Morthim The Morthim (Less than 2500 alive in 4001 join the Union. In 4102 the reproduction machine is restored and after introducing bio data and genetic material produces the first new Morthim. The Assembly grants an exception clause to the Morthim to clone more members of their kind, but requests close supervision. Today there are 11,375 Morthim (average birth rate 3-4 beings a year) The Morthim can not be assciated with any other known species. They are carbon based, but can breathe nearly any gaseous atmosphere as long as there is a percentage of oxygen. They can consume any organic matter, from wood to meat. The average Morthim stands 2 meter tall and is 4-5 meters in length. They are genderless, but evidence suggests they are male and there is or was a female counterpart, before the alterations were made. The average lifestpans is 500 -800 standard years. They are physically very strrong, have tough almost kevlar type skin, and posess great endurance. They are intelligent (betweem 90 and 120 IQ) They are vicious fighters with an AL of 9 , but they prefer not to be evaluated or employed because of their ability to violence, but by their minds. There is a suprising large number of Morthim in the Medical field as doctors and Med specialists. It is said their most beloved occupation is to be a Union teacher. Only two Morthim ever joined the Navy. Most Morthim have left the world they were found at. (Morthim, planet ) and are disperesed all across Union Space. They have no political or civic body of their own. They are simply Union Citizen . A Morthim could go toe to toe with Pertharians , Nul and even Y'All . 2 1 Yomnar, the 2 Some scholars speculated that this is exactly what they were made for , fight the Y'All Note A Morthim lasted over 30 minutes in Green Hell jungles. 1 REG3COM Category:Sentient Species